Sonic Boom: The Movie
|writer = George Ford |based on = * }} |starring = |music = Chris Bacon |editor = Garry Hombale |cinematography = Michael Bentley |studio = |distributor = }} |released = * September 9th 2019 (TCL Chinese Theatre) * September 10th 2019 (Tribeca Film Festival) * September 15th 2019 (United States) * September 18, 2019 (France) * September 19, 2019 (Russia) |time= 170 minutes |language = English Japanese German French Russian |country = United States Japan United Kingdom Canada Germany France Russia | ratings = G | budget = $94 million | gross = $131.3 million }} 'Sonic Boom: The Movie' is a 2019 American-Japanese-Canadian-German-French-Russian animated-adventure-action-comedy-family-fantasy-science fiction film directed by James Bobin and Luc Besson. The film will be featuring the voice of Tom Cruise, Denzel Washington, Frank Wenk, Scarlett Johansson with Liam Nesson and Tarry Shepperton It was produced by Netflix And YouTube And Paramount Players, Paramount Animation, EuropaCorp, Sony Pictures Animation, Movie Land Animation Studios, Studio Babelsberg, TF1 Series Films, Westdeutscher Rundfunk, Pascal Pictures, Lord Miller Productions, Tencent Pictures, Arad Productions Inc. Sega, Scott Rudin Productions Inc. in association with Nickelodeon Movies Altogether the film will be released in the United States on September 15, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Sony Pictures Releasing and Paramount Pictures. Premise Cast * Tom Cruise as Sonic The heroes' leader of the series, a 15-year-old10 blue hedgehog with super speed. Sonic has good intentions and is heroic, but can be shortsighted of others' feelings and impatient. He also enjoys the benefits of being a hero and dislikes competition. Unlike most incarnations, the Sonic Boom version of Sonic has blue-furred arms and wears a brown neckerchief around his neck and athletic sports tape on his wrists and shoes. * Denzel Washington as Tails An 8-year-old two-tailed yellow fox who is Sonic's sidekick. He sports goggles and a tool belt, and serves as the group's mechanic and technology expert. Tails' inventions do not always work out as intended, though he's highly confident in his abilities. He maintains the same personality overall, though he can be blunter and more openly skeptical. * Frank Wenk as Knuckles A 16-year-old red echidna and the muscle of Team Sonic, whose redesign for Sonic Boom is the most drastic of any Sega character altered for the series: Knuckles is considerably taller than most versions of the character, appears more muscular, and wears sports tape around his hands as opposed to spiked boxing gloves. Whereas other versions of Knuckles have a history of being gullible, Boom Knuckles is clueless and often annoys his teammates. * Scarlett Johansson as Amy A 12-year-old pink female hedgehog who is the peppiest member of the group. Amy wields a giant hammer in battle. As in other series, Amy has a crush on Sonic, but seems to be more cautious about it than other versions of herself. Eggman has referred to her and Sonic as if they were a married couple,12 and to her as Sonic's girlfriend.13 She is the more emotionally mature member of the group, offering common sense when the rest of the team gets carried away. * Liam Nesson as Sticks A badger skilled in the use of boomerangs that comes from the jungle. Sticks is a paranoid individual of wild habits, who enjoys digging through garbage and looking at shiny objects. While she may at times seem insane, her madness does occasionally stray into genius, allowing her to find solutions that no one else could have thought of. * Tarry Shepperton as Eggman A mad scientist who is the constant nemesis of Team Sonic and the inhabitants of Bygone Island, residing in a lair off the island's coast. In this series, Eggman is typically portrayed as being rather buffoonish, with his schemes usually being considered annoying rather than threatening. At times, he even appears to be on friendly terms with the heroes, though this usually leads to some scheme in which he tries to defeat them. His ambitions are to conquer the island in order to build his own theme park. * Cedric the Entertainer as Orbot Eggman's red orb-shaped robot henchman. He is the blunter, more formal of the two, often being totally honest even at Eggman's expense. * Jonathan Wenk as Cubot Eggman's yellow cube-shaped robot henchman. He is the slower, more dimwitted of the two, often misunderstanding the meaning of other characters' statements. * Robin Survin as Police Officer * Laura Weekend as Emily * Jon Roth as Silver * Sara Gousman as Shadow A tyrant black hedgehog capable of super speed and teleportation. Idolized by Doctor Eggman for his popularity within the series, he is much more aggressive and vengeful than other incarnations of the character, considering friendship a sign of weakness and determined to defeat both Sonic and Eggman at all costs. In the TV series, Shadow has extended red Markers on both his shoes and gloves and has cow-licked quills like Sonic. * Kevin Goldsman as Blaze Production Development ''Coming soon! Pre-production Coming soon! CGI animation And Visual effects The cgi animation and visual effects were provided by Animal Logic And Blur Studio And Reel FX Creative Studios And Sony Pictures Imageworks Music and soundtrack Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! Technology Coming soon! Release The film was released in the United States on September 15, 2019 in IMAX, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema and 2D theaters by Sony Pictures Releasing. References External links Coming soon!